Token
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: The story of where Glimmer acquires her poison ring, and gets it confiscated. So much for having a token in the arena. . .


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Hunger Games. This is sort of a random character (for me) to write about. Anyways, here's a short little fic of Glimmer!**

She was led into the goodbye room at District 1. Her escort left her to go direct Marvel, who was the other tribute for the Games. Glimmer waited until the door closed and then did a sort of a fist pump. YES! She was going to the Games this year! The one thing that she had been training for her entire life! She could hardly believe that she was going at all. It had been an out right, all out volunteering war between herself and two other teenage girls who did as well as she did during training, but she had not been doing and working her whole life without getting into those Games, and so after three minutes of volunteering, they dropped out, leaving her to go to the Capitol.

She was seventeen and this was her second-to-last-year, meaning her second-to-last-chance to get into the Games. It was a chance she was getting to take.

She let out a loud laugh of relief and looked down at the ground, hands on her hips. She only looked up to see her family coming in. Mom, Dad, Grandma Leo and her two sisters, Gingava and Liley. They both ran to her and shook her hand respectfully. They were fifteen and twelve, but were looking at their sister with awed eyes, for she was going to be a tribute, a celebrity of sorts in the Capitol's eyes.

"Congratulations," Gingava said.

"Thanks," Glimmer said, bending down slightly to give her little sister a small hug. She did the same for Liley and then turned to her grandmother.

"You'll do well in the arena, you're going to beat them all," Grandma Leo said confidently.

Her father, lips pressed into a thin line, gave her an approving nod, which was all that she needed.

Glimmer then turned to her mother, who gave her a hug.

Breaking apart, she patted her shoulder and held out something.

"Here's your token for the arena," her mother said. Glimmer looked down to see a ring of sorts. It was a fine band with a gemstone set in it. The top was pointed slightly and was a deep green color.

"Mom, it's very nice," Glimmer said as her mother put it into her hand.

Her mother nodded and looked behind her. Seeing no one, she turned back to Glimmer and her fingers went to the ring.

"Watch," her mother said. Glimmer nodded and her mother cautiously twisted the gemstone between her finger. The gemstone popped out, and her mother held it carefully with her fingers, flipping it upside down. Glimmer now saw that it had a pointed bottom, and it was far more shiny than the rest of it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A poisoned tip," her mother said before screwing the gemstone back in. She patted it and folded Glimmer's fingers around it and said, "Make sure that you don't tell anyone or bring it out to use unless the cameras are not able to catch you."

"Got it," Glimmer said, nodding.

"Well," her mother said brightly, straightening up (and no longer whispering), "I hope you do well in the arena, Glimmer. Don't forget to come back alive."

Glimmer displayed a broad smile and said, "Of course."

Her escort came back into the room on her tiptoes and said in her high Capitol accent, "Come along then! To the train, Glimmer!"

"Yeah," Glimmer said, walking backward to see her entire family for one last time. "Goodbye."

* * *

She was (im)patiently waiting in the room with the tube, and her stylist came in with her outfit.

"Very nice," Glimmer said, examining the jacket, shoes, shirt and pants. This was good, high quality stuff to wear in the arena.

"Oh, Glimmer," her stylist said, fluffing her spiky blonde hair, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Glimmer said absentmindedly as she began to shed her regular clothes and put on the arena clothes.

"Your token, it did not make it past inspection." Glimmer faltered and after a moment, finished tugging on her shirt. She looked at her stylist, almost disbelieving and asked, "Why?"

But, she knew why, of course.

"Each of the tributes' tokens are examined to see if they can be of any aid in the arena. Upon looking, your ring has a poisoned gem on it," her stylist continued, applying another layer of bright orange lipstick. She looked up from her little mirror and said seriously, "You didn't know that it had a poisoned gem, did you?"

Glimmer looked at the stylist funnily for a moment before saying in a calm voice, "No."

But, she knew it did, of course. Of course, lying wasn't going to hurt her, especially when she was supposed to go into the arena anyway.

"Alright then," her stylist said, "let me help you dress!"

When Glimmer went up the tube, she wasn't afraid. She knew that she would do well in the arena. Even if she did die (which she was not planning to), she would bring pride to her district. She felt perfectly calm, a bit excited, but not nervous. Well, maybe a little. She looked down at her hand, which was ringless. Her hand, which was devoid of any of her family, when she was about to enter the arena.

The odds hadn't exactly been in her favor.

**There you go, nice peoples! I hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
